Marrionette's Sister
by Tadentat
Summary: Two siblings are homeless. What happens to one when the other dies? Will Vincents punishment really be to be a animatronic furry baby? Read to find out! Rated T for gore!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about not making a new story in Rebirth: Fan made. I ran out of ideas for that one. Expect another chapter for it today or tomorrow. Remember that this story did not actually happen in fnaf. Let me introduce you to the main characters. They are OCs.**

 **Mario: He hates his parents. He is very protective over his little sister, Cheery. His sister's singing is the only thing that can calm him down. He is 11 years old. He is almost 5 feet tall. Does before he thinks, usually, at least. Has black hair and seems pale.**

 **Cheery: She is very scared of her parents. She looks up to her big brother, Mario. She is very smart, and thinks before she does. Her singing sounds like a music box. She is 8 and a half. She is 4 and two-thirds tall. She somehow was born with purple hair, skin, and eyes.**

 **Their parents smoke, are always drunk, and started being abusive after Cheery turned 1.**

Mario and Cheery had just stopped walking. They had run away from home using a map. They were in a small town, and had just found a wedge in an ally way to sleep in. No one would see them. They both covered up. Cheery fell asleep but Mario wasn't tired.

 **MARIO'S POV**

I wasn't tired at all, but I faked it so Cheery could fall asleep. If she knew I was awake, she would stay awake. After Cheery fell asleep, I decided to sneak over to a nearby restaurant.

It smelled like delicious cake. I peered in the glass door.

I saw kid getting fresh cake, and I realized it was free. I tried to open up the door, but it wouldn't budge. I started to cry. I barely heard a car motor behind me. I was paralyzed with sadness. Cheery may never have food again. I put a big X here, on the map, to show it was the only place with food, unless we took 3 days to get to a gas station. They would have been better off staying at home. I glanced behind me only to see a man with purple hair, skin, and clothes. His eyes were purple, too. I thought he was just a mascot so I turned around, only to feel pain in my head. He just stabbed me.

I decided to speak up. "SssssSSsSaaAaAAVEeE HHHhhheeeEeEEEeerRr." I said in a shaky voice. They needed to know about me sister.

 **CHEERY'S POV**

I woke up because of a car motor and I saw a purple car drive away. I heard something like my brothers voice, after I realized Mario was gone! I ran towards the source of the voice.

I stood there shocked. Mario was leaning on the doors of a place called Freddbears Family Diner. He seemed limp, but I saw the blood gushing out of his head. I started crying when I realized he wasn't breathing. I realized the murder weapon was in his hand, a knife. I hugged my brother's corpse. An all purple man, even his eyes, skin and hair were purple, just like me, walked up to me and tried to comfort me. He said his name was Vincent.

Next thing I knew he dragged me into his car. He let me sit in the front seat.

 **MARIO'S POV**

I knew I was dead. I just watched my murderer, Vincent, take my sister into his car.

Now that I think about it, they seem related. They look like father and daughter. I don't know what to do.

I decided to float into the back seat, and learned my sister knew more than expected.

 **CHEERY'S POV**

Vincent then asked me a question.

He asked "How did you become, well, purple?

I replied "One day mommy started talking to me in my room about cheating on her. I guessed he was purple and I got his genetics."

He then asked "What is your mommy's name?"

"Chloe, Chloe EscaVaug, she never changed her last name. I got daddies, so I am Cheery Joy Linncell!" I exclaimed.

 **VINCENTS POV**

At first I was going to kill her, until I realized she was purple, too.

After she said Chloe EscaVaug, I remembered she cheated on her husband…..with ME! This was my daughter. She had that other brat before she cheated.

Then I woke up from my daze. We were crashing.

 **NO POV**

The car flew off a bridge.

Vincent got out, and became even more insane, thinking his precious daughter died. As the fnaf story happened, Vincent did what he did in the story, Mario found the Marrionette and haunted it, trying to stop Vincent.

As for Cheery, she was in a coma for the next 10 years. She remembered everything. Now the 18 and a half year old needed a job. The doctors used a machine to make it so she had a mind of an adult who got straight A's and graduated college.

Cheery needed an easy job. She found a night guard job at Freddy Fazbear's : The Horror Attraction. She signed up for the job and it said she started tomorrow.

 **Expect the second chapter tomorrow! I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Ch 2 Baby Vincent

**I decided to make another chapter. I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry if it turns out bad/short. Springtrap and Vincent are both talked about in this chapter, I call him Vincent since he just looks like Springtrap, also, Vincent swears but I bleaped the words out. You have been warned. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

 **CHEERYS POV**

I hope nobody breaks in. I know my brother was killed in front of one of the restaurants. *sigh* I miss him. If only he was still here. To think in that hospital I figured out Vincent was my dad and that he killed my brother.

Once I sat in my office seat I checked the time. The job started, it was 12:01. I knew my faa….Vincent killed a few, well, quite a few kids when I was in a coma, but he went missing a month ago.

I heard a weird voice that was somehow familiar, it sounded like Mario's. How could I hear him? I checked the cameras, but had to stop when I heard heavy footsteps. I looked up and saw the animatronic I was supposed to watch…Springtrap.

I screamed but was frozen in shock that he was moving.

He started staring at me and his jaw dropped open (somehow…. I don't know how) which seemed like he was shocked, too. What I saw terrified me. Inside of him was a decayed human head. It seemed almost…..purple.

"WAIT…DAAA..NO..VINCENT!" I screamed as I hid under the desk.

I thought he would kill me, so I held onto a leg of the desk when I felt him pulling on my leg, but since he was an animatronic, he managed to pull me out. I thought he was going to crush me, but he…..hugged me.

 **NO POV**

Vincent started crying, real tears, to Cheery's surprise.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Vincent said as he stopped hugging Cheery.

"Wait what?" Cheery said while trying to run out the door, until Vincent blocked the door saying "I thought you died!"

Cheery replied "Wait…..if you are still alive…is Mario?"

Vincent was silent.

 **MARIO'S POV**

I teleported away from the window and into the office, where my Marionette body snuck up behind Cheery and started hugging Cheery. She jumped and quickly screamed when she saw me.

She pointed at me and screamed "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!"

Springtrap only put on a mischievous smirk and laughed.

I needed to speak up so I said "I'm sorry for scaring you, Cheery. I just really missed my little sister!" I started to smirk, and felt her arms quickly squeezing my chest in a bear hug.

Tears started to swell up in her eyes as she said "Mario! I missed you so much!"

Springtrap got angry, but I didn't expect what would happen next.

 **CHEERY'S POV**

Vincent and Mario started to fight. Mario in his new puppet body teleported on top of Springtrap. I didn't want them to fight, so I jumped at Vincent.

 **VINCENTS POV**

I felt that stupid puppet on me. I knew I couldn't kill him, but I was so mad that I cracked his neck. To my surprise, I got covered in blood….but he didn't bleed. I saw that stupid puppet staring at what I thought was him on top of me.

I looked there and wanted to kill myself for what I saw. There was Cheery with a snapped neck. The blood on me was her blood. I just murdered my own daughter. I saw the puppet staring at me like I was a monster…..ohhh….ehh….I was. I wanted him to end me.

I started hugging her purple corpse, until I heard the puppets….well….marionettes voice.

 **MARIOS POV**

I yelled "I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU! YOU TELL HER NEVER TO MAKE YOU THINK SHE IS DEAD AND YOU KILL HER! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! I WOULD USUALLY ATTACK YOU BUT I NEED YOU IF I WANT TO BRING HER BACK TO LIFE!"

Springtrap stared at me with a face I never thought I would see on him. A face showing sorrow and that I want to die. I realized Cheery sacrificed herself for me.

I knew Springtrap probably thought Cheery was me. I knew Cheery would hate it if I killed Springtrap, and that she loved babies, so I had a punishment in mind for Vincent. I told Springtrap to stay here and watch over her body, and he nodded.

I teleported to the back room and made a female animatronic.

It was purple (Cheery's Favorite Color), was a cheetah (Cheery's favorite animal), and was slightly shorter than me (Like how Cheery was to me when we were alive). I also made a baby purple and white panda bear that was a baby.

I teleported Springtrap and Cheery into the back room with me. I saw Springtrap was trying to give Cheery mouth to mouth (man he was stupid, breaks a neck and tries to help with mouth to mouth). I told Springtrap to lay Cheery next to the cheetah animatronic.

After a cloud of smoke, the office was clean, the cheetah opened its eyes, and Cheery's body was gone.

 **CHEERY'S POV**

I woke up laying on a table in the backroom.

Mario then said "Call me Marionette for now on." I nodded in agreement as he brought me to a mirror. I saw a purple cheetah animatronic that copied my every move.

I said "Wait….last I remember I lunged at Vincent and then I blacked out."

Springtrap started to sigh but stopped when Marionette said " Springtrap accidently snapped your neck, so I brought you back to life, also, Springtrap, lay on that table."

I decided not to speak but watched Vincent lay down as a cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared I saw no Vincent but saw a baby panda animatronic that was purple and had on a cute diaper, it seemed about 3. Next to him was a bag full of baby supplies. Next thing I knew the table turned into a crib and the backroom turned into a nursery. Marionette glanced at me and said he's all yours before he teleported away. I was about to pick him up when he started to talk.

 **VINCENT'S POV**

I screamed "WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO ME! Cheery jumped away from me in shock, and showed me a mirror as she said "I didn't know it was you! I think Marionette did this as a "punishment". He did make us look alike, so maybe I am supposed to take care of you, try walking."

I replied "easy" as I tried to walk in my crib. I couldn't. She looked at me laughing non-stop. I replied "I guess I'm not your dad anymore…"

 **Cliffhanger! Also, what happens if Marionette goes insane? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
